<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Losers Read Your Mean Tweets by BayleyWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023111">The Losers Read Your Mean Tweets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester'>BayleyWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Losers Club (IT), Buzzfeed, Comedian Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Interviews, Multi, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier's Stand Up Act</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong> Buzzfeed @buzzfeed</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Losers Club (you know who they are) read MEAN Tweets #youaskedforit #losersreadmeantweets</p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Tozier pls *** my *** @toziertrash Replying to @buzzfeed</strong></p><p> </p><p>We really annoyed Buzzfeed into giving us this, didn’t we? </p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Stan Uris @StanUris Replying to @toziertrash</strong></p><p> </p><p>You annoyed me into saying yes as well. </p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Richie Rich ✔️ @trashmouth Replying to @StanUris</strong></p><p> </p><p>Impressive, seeing as Stan has no soul and only cares about Patty and Mike. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This also has two chapters because I had fun on the thirst tweets one </p><p>TW:::: They talk about bullying a lot, so it's all stuff that's in other fics/canon - homophobia, racism/anti-Semitism, suicide baiting, threats of violence. Eddie recalls being attacked for being gay as a teenage. Bev's childhood is brought up. But nothing happens in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Losers Club Read Mean Tweets </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzzfeed Celeb</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14.2 Million Views                                 3.9M likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>|</span>
  <em>
    <span> 13K dislikes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>27,981 Comments </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Losers Club is back and this time we’re being mean. You got the hashtag #losersreadmeantweets to go viral and trend for two days; you deserve this. Even if 6/7 of the club doesn't want to be here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could also be titled: The Losers Club mess around until we run out of time and read like 3 tweets. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Transcript</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[The set up is the same as the last video: Ben, Bill and Bev sit on a sofa. Behind them, on stools, sit Mike, Stan, Richie and Eddie. In front of them sits a bowl on another stool full of white strips of paper]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Hey, I’m William Denbrough.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - I’m Mike Hanlon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - I’m Eddie Kaspbrak. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Richie Toe-sir.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Stan Uris. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - I’m Ben Hanscome. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - And I’m Beverly Marsh, and we are the Losers Club. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - You know what the fuck is going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - You sound like some 12-year-old gamer on Youtube. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Good. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - We’re reading mean tweets. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - I know I say this every single time but I am not famous. Why, please tell me, why are you tweeting about me? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Especially bad things? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - You guys are sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Innocent, but sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Beep beep. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - What are you hoping for, Richie? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Look, let’s be honest for two seconds. All seven of us were bullied throughout our childhoods. Henry Bowers literally cut Ben up and broke Eddie’s arm. Someone wrote ‘Richie Tozier should kill himself’ across my locker. Trash was thrown on Bev. Swastikas on Stan’s notebooks. Mike dealt with a lot of racism. I distinctly remember someone threatening to cut Bill’s tongue out. It was bad. We know what it takes to be mean. All seven of us are expecting the absolute worst. If I’m not called every slur and then get punched, it’s not that bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Thanks for bringing all of that up, Richie. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Yeah, I love thinking about the trauma we went through. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - It was that bad though, he’s not trying to be funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - For once in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Fun times. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - But also I’m very sensitive so this is going to suck. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - You are? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Oh yeah. We were watching this crappy day time TV show and they said that Richie’s new special wasn’t as good and he started crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - My old stuff was so bad! I literally made homophobic jokes and now I’m engaged to a man! It doesn’t make sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Yes it does, you didn’t write it. Your ghostwriters just had some homophobic tendencies. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - You’re not engaged to a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Why not? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - He hasn’t proposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - You could propose. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - He said he doesn’t want to. I’ve got to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - It’s not a chore. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - I’m proposing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Oh, I guess it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Well, after that lovely little roast, shall we start on the mean tweets?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - So excited for this. Stanley, if you’d be so kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - @tozieristrash writes </span>
  <em>
    <span>How can anyone think Richie is funny? I have never laughed at his jokes. Anyone who does laugh at his jokes must be an idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - That’s just Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Yeah, I was about to say that. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - Eddie, do you have a twitter account? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - It does sound like me but it is wrong. Richie is funny and if you don’t laugh at his jokes then you’re an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - I didn’t know you think of me like that! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - I tell you you’re funny all the time. Shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - He does. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Richie is very funny. Sometimes more than others. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - I think that he’s always funny. Moving on before we start crying. @xoxoroxy says </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stan Uris isn’t even famous, why the fuck is on all of these interviews. I didn’t realise I had to watch him when I want to see Bill.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then there are 10 exclamation points. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - I know! I know! I don’t want to be here. But also, Bill control your fans. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Stan is one of my best friends, please don’t be mean. Also, we’re all pretty codependent on each other and therefore you can’t only have one of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - True but Stan’s also one of your only friends so it’s not that special that you’re besties. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - But not wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Couldn’t you just say no, Stan? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - And let Richie have free reign? Absolutely not. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - I also don’t know why I’m here. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Easy? Because you’re gorgeous, as is Stan, but also you’re so kind and warm! Stan is angry on camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Cuddle bear in real life. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - You wish.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - I do. I want to hug the angry Jewish man. I already got the angry gay man.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - You and Stan hugged for about five minutes last time he was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Shut up, Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - Look at Stan’s smile! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Love you, Stan! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - I love my friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - It’s true, Eddie and I left them to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Can I read next? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Nice, oh this one's for me! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - I’d say that we’d fight whoever wrote that for you, Bev but honestly you’re scarier. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Thank you so much, Richie. @magalover has said - </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Hmm he stole Eddie’s word. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Maga? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - No dipshit, lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Loser. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Welcome to the club. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Stan! You amaze me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - I know. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Let me read! </span>
  <em>
    <span>They said Beverly marsh is what happens when you cross a talentless person and a person who deserves to be hit over the head. Fuck her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - I’m down to beat them up? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - If anyone could get away with it, it would be us. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - I mean you’re a bit late to me being hit over the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Beverly! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - It’s true. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Nice one. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Hmm? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Eddie and I are trying this thing where we laugh through our human-trauma. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Human-trauma? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - What? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Yeah, we’ve all got you-know-what-trauma but Bev and I have human-trauma as well so we laugh through that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Why? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Otherwise we’d be sad? We’re taking a page from Richie circa ‘89. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - I did use humour to cope. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Bad humour. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - It was bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - You just said that I was funny! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - I didn’t? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Ben, read the next tweet before they start. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - Okay but first I must address the fact that you’re very talented and this person is clearly an idiot. You’re the most talented person I know. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - You’re so sweet, Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - Love you. @ajaxfreddy has said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think Mike’s that attractive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie, Stan &amp; Richie (in sync but not planned)</b>
  <span> - Clearly he’s blind. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Absolutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - Mike is very attractive. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - And that’s from the straight man. Not just a gay thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - People have only seen Mike on camera and that’s very sad, Mike is hotter in real life. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - I’d go for Mike. As a straight man. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - I can’t say that I don’t feel slightly uncomfortable right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Mike always gets uncomfortable when we talk about how hot he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - So does Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - I, on the other hand, am very happy when it happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Eddie’s the only one that does it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - I think every loser is hot. Richie especially but that’s only because I love him and therefore am biased towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Do you think I’m hot? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Objectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - That’s the best compliment I’ve ever gotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - All the losers are attractive. And for that, we can thank the-</span>
</p><p><b>All</b> <b>(in sync but not planned) </b><span>- Turtle. </span></p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - You just admitted that I’m hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - I did and unlike Eddie, I will not hide the fact that I did. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Subtle. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - My middle name. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - I just realized that none of us ever refer to each other with our full names. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev &amp; Mike </b>
  <span>- What? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - He’s not wrong. My name isn’t actually Bill, it’s William. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Weird, I never hear you refer to yourself as that. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Edward, Beverly, Micheal. It’s strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Why were you thinking about that? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - So Stan said middle name which got me thinking about his actual middle name which I then realized isn’t on the Wikipedia page but what is on it is: Stanley quotation marks Stan quotation marks end, Uris. Then I thought about how all of us have quotation marks because none of us use our real birth name like ever. Then I said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Do you actively read our Wikipedia pages? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - He does. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Your mind amazes me, Richie. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - He’s not wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - I’m going to start calling all of you by your real name. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Gross. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - Benjamin. I never hear that. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Read the next slip, William. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - I didn’t like that one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - We went from Mike being hot to our real names. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Because of your weird mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - It’s a cool mind. William, if you don’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - I do, I’m only doing this for Mike. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Completely fair and in fact encouraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - @freshperl said </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re all just letting Eddie Tozier or whatever get away with being a sugar baby? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yup. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - We are.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Sure are. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Sounds good to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - My last name isn’t Tozier. But thanks for all the support guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Can I read? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - You could kill a man and we’d cover it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Well doesn’t that make him special. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - We didn’t cover yours up. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - You were just going to let me go to prison! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - We were going to get you a good lawyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - I was going to visit you. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Well that’s okay then. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>The BBC tower that Ben designed is ugly. I said it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - It kind of is. Not a great roast, have had worse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - These tweets aren’t even that mean, aside from Bev’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Even that was kind of lame. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - We’ve had worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - I was literally almost beaten to death when I was like seventeen and I’m supposed to be upset because someone is annoyed that I’m a sugar baby? Weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - You were what now? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - You never mentioned that? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - His name was Jeff Fishers, he was the year above us and he was pissed off at me for wearing ‘gay shorts’ so when I was walking home one day he jumped me. I think that was the only time, aside from my arm, where my hospital trip was justified. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - It was bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Weren’t you bedridden for a week? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - What? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Why didn’t you tell us?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Amnesia and repression? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Did you know, Richie? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Of course, I knew about it. I offered to hit him back but Eddie told me not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - No point to, you know? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - No? Richie should have killed him! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - I’m with Bev. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - I mean, I forgot about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - You’re not funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - That was kind of funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Thank you, baby. Read the next slip now, please. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - My pleasure -</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - We’re just moving on then? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - We’re talking about this later, Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie &amp; Eddie (in sync but not planned) </b>
  <span>- Okay, Leader Bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - @blankroyal131 has said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just going to say it. Bill Denbrough is a shit writer and if he did have a bad kidhood then he should be able to write something that’s actually scary. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - It’s ‘childhood’. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Bill is a very good writer, whoever tweeted this is not. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Fuck you @blankroyal131, you can’t write for shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Thank you both. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - I wanna read! @luljucy4 </span>
  <em>
    <span>why are we celebrating Tozier’s new special? Wow! Another misogynistic straight white man is getting a special. This is 2008, can’t we have someone else? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - I mean I am a white man. I don’t even know what special I did in 2008? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Something misogynistic apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - I wouldn’t be surprised. I probably made some gay jokes in there as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - Your older stuff isn’t great, to be honest. But you’ve changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Catch my new 2019 special coming soon, Trashmouth: R+E, debuting at a Pride festival! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Is that the one you were vlogging for? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Yup, I had to prove I was in a gay relationship in order to come in. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Watch it. It’s very funny and Richie only makes fun of me for about half of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Just over half. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - So just your everyday life? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Yup!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Offscreen</b>
  <span>: Can you read one more, please? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - Sure. Oh, lovely. It’s a Losers Club one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Judging by how the losers</span>
  </em>
  <span> - please capitalise Loser -</span>
  <em>
    <span> act today it’s no wonder they were bullied in school. I feel sorry for their classmates.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - That’s rude. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Kind of boring. I mean, our high school bullies said that to us. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - Greta always complained about how hard it was for her to have me in her year. I’ve heard it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - I think people said it to me. How I was taking up the entire hallway and stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Please up your roasts. We’ve lived sad lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - That’s true but it means mediocre roasts like this mean nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - I was expecting a roast that like, looked into my soul and saw my deepest fears, you know? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - You’re not funny! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - You’re hilarious! The comedian of the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - It was kind of funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - Yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - I think you need to up the amount of therapy you go to each week. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - I think you’re a genius, Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Thank you. And I do, Bill, but I’m probably not going to because confronting my fears isn’t something I like to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Same.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - I guess that’s true. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - I can’t disagree. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - We’ll just deal with it with bad comedy. I mean, it’s what I’ve done the past 28 odd years. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - That does sound nicer. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Offscreen</b>
  <span>: Can you please sign off before another five minutes of nothing is added? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - I’m William Denbrough.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - I’m Mike Hanlon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - Eddie Tozier and. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - Richie Kaspbrak</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - I’m Stan Uris. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - I’m Beverly Marsh. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
  <span> - And I am Ben Hanscome. Thank you for watching us read mean tweets. Kind of.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - We did a great job! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bev</b>
  <span> - We read like a fifth of the bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stan</b>
  <span> - I think we talked about nothing this entire video. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eddie</b>
  <span> - We’re talented then. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike</b>
  <span> - Sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill</b>
  <span> - Make sure you watch our other interviews and stuff. Stream our things, buy our items. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richie</b>
  <span> - That was really touching Big Bill. You know what else is touch-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>All</b>
  <span> - Beep beep! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to much fun last time. Talk of homophobia and abuse, pretty standard.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>27,981 Comments                   </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sort By</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Add a public comment </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Amy Ley</b> <em><span>1 day ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>I am convinced they’re a cult. Watch my newest video to find out more. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14KLikes 8KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 211 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>Katie Deyes</b> <em><span>4 days ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>T U R T L E</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>13KLikes 3KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 87 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>100 subs no video</b> <em><span>2 days ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Are they like, okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>12KLikes 4KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 95 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lucy</b> <em><span>5 days ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>So we’re not going to talk about how Eddie was beaten so badly that he ended up in HOSPITAL when he was 17??? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>12KLikes 5KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 262 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>Tozier Trash</b> <em><span>4 days ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>@Lucy we can talk about it because I know a Jeff Fishers, right? And he’s always been an asshole and lowkey homophobic. So I asked him where he grew up: Derry, Maine. So, straight up, I asked him if he knew Edward Kaspbrak. He got all pale and shit. Now everyone in the office is lowkey listening because no one really likes him. I say ‘yeah because he just talked about how this other student beat him up real bad’. He admitted that he did it and tried to say he didn’t mean to or whatever. My boss heard and her son is also gay so long story short he got fired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edit: for you who don’t believe me www.facebook/jefffishers/latestpost/rant:mybossfiredmeforsomethingthathappenedyearsago</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second Edit: He posted again www.facebook/jefffishers/latestpost/rant:ithinkgaysaresickandicanthinkthatifiwantto </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>12KLikes 1KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 309 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>Julie B</b> <em><span>2 days ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>No one: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>NO ONE: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie: Yeah, I love Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>11.5K Likes 2.4K Dislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 103 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>Stan Fan</b> <em><span>4 days ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Why is no one talking about how HOT stan is???????</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10KLikes 3.5KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 81 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Username</b>
  <em>
    <span> 1 day ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If I wanted to watch them talk about how hot they are I would have watched the Thirst Tweet video smh </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10KLikes 5.8KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 110 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>Helen P</b> <em><span>6 days ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>If Eddie and Bev have human-trauma (I’m assuming with their parents and then their exes) what do the other losers have? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>9.5KLikes 3.4KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 52 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>1996</b> <em><span>2 days ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Like a dumbass, I came here expecting them actually read tweets. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>9.2KLikes 1KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 30 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>R + E</b> <em><span>1 day ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>HOLD UP richie’s new special is coming for pride??? I’m so happy??? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edit: I could have made a gay pun there but forgot. Sad boi hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>9KLikes 1.3KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 48 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>Keith</b> <em><span>3 days ago</span></em></p><p>
  <span>We really out here stanning a bunch of middle-aged children and I respect us for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8.5KLikes 2KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 99 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BTS is Life</b>
  <em>
    <span> 1 day ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I know we’re all laughing at Amy Ley for her cult theory but I kinda believe it,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8KLikes 4.7KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 60 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katie Teal</b>
  <em>
    <span> 6 days ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The losers club said toxic masculinity who? We hug our friends for five minutes in this house. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7KLikes 3KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 41 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Billy D fans</b>
  <em>
    <span> 5 days ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Glad to see we’re still getting Eddie Tozier and Richie Kaspbrak at the end of the videos. I hear it and I cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6.8KLikes 1KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 12 replies</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Big Dick</b>
  <em>
    <span> 6 days ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Losers: yeah we have a whole lot of trauma, years of it in fact! Some of it is similar to others but we’ve also had our own personal experiences with horror and abuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also the losers: we laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6KLikes 2KDislikes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     View 23 replies</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A hint is in here for the next chapter, not going to lie. Next chapter will be out soon, but like, it's weird!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next work in this series is, I'm warning you, so strange and probably not funny to anyone else but I find the idea of it existing absolutely amazing and I had to write it. I think It's funny.</p><p> </p><p>Time for a shameless self-promo! </p><p> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edtozier89">My Reddie + It Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictionwriter101">My Writing Tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>